


Feel Good

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: The sun was up, and if you focused you could probably hear the bustling of the locals going about their day through the streets. Out of habit, you stayed in your bed, scrolling through your phone, Sungjin’s soft snores to your left the only sound filling the room. You decided you could stay in bed a bit longer, at least until he woke up, since you didn’t even know what time he came home last night.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Feel Good

The sun was up, and if you focused you could probably hear the bustling of the locals going about their day through the streets. Out of habit, you stayed in your bed, scrolling through your phone, Sungjin’s soft snores to your side the only sound filling the room. You decided you could stay in bed a bit longer, at least until he woke up, since you didn’t even know what time he came home last night.

Still sleeping, or you assumed so, he slung his right arm over your abdomen, bringing you closer to him. You looked at his peaceful sleeping face for a while, mentally tracing his features. He looked tired, as he always did when he worked at night yet he was enchanting to look at, ethereal in his sleep. _Beautiful._

If you stared at him longer you might not be able to resist from peppering his face with kisses so you turned, your back facing him as you placed your phone down, your hands now finding his that was rising and falling with every breath you take. 

You felt him slip another hand underneath your torso, locking you in his arms as he pulled you against his chest, his scent engulfing you. Cautiously, you whispered, “Morning?” 

Sungjin hummed lazily in response, opting to bury his face in your hair, his hold on you firm and secure. You caught a whiff of his shower gel and perfume, indicating two things : it hadn’t been long since he came back, and he showered right before he went to bed. 

He kissed the crown of your head, groggily mumbling, “Missed you...”

You softened, “There, there, I’m here with you now.”

Sungjin sighed, “Need _more_ of you...” 

He pulled you even closer to him, seemingly innocent, before his hand snuck underneath your shirt, moving upwards to your breasts, softly squeezing as he took them in his hand. You breathed out shakily, slightly squirming in his grasp as you arched into his touch. Your hands instinctively grabbed onto his arm, feeling him smirking against your hair. 

Tired Sungjin was clingy Sungjin. And clingy Sungjin had a high tendency to be needy. 

He brought his lips to your neck, trailing kisses to the exposed skin as his hands massaged your breasts in soft squeezes. Your breathing escalated, feeling his teeth and tongue leaving marks on the junction of your neck, humming every so often to hush you from getting riled up too quickly. 

Your fingers clutched the sheets beneath you tighter, feeling his hand moving south, fingers massaging the skin over your hipbone before dipping into the waistband of your panties, groaning at the feeling of your warmth encountering his fingertips. He stroked your folds, moving his palm up and down, as you let out a moan, your butt pressing closer against his crotch. 

Sungjin groaned again, the small space inside your underwear limiting him from properly setting up a rhythm to finger you. Pulling his hand out, he harshly tugged the piece of clothing down, lips close to your ear as he breathed out, “Can you just, _not_ wear these.”

The question was rhetorical at most, if anything it just confirmed your suspicions that he was being extra needy today.

Once your core was bare, his hands were quick to resume his earlier ministrations. Your eyes fluttered close, feeling his fingers spreading your folds, collecting the arousal before spreading it around, gentle circles igniting a flame at the base of your stomach. 

When he finally inserted his finger, both of you moaned in unison. You threw your head back, pressing into his shoulder, your soft moans so close to his ear, spurring him on as he added another finger. His long, thick fingers caressed your walls deliciously, and your hips stuttered, your body stuck between the instinct to pull away from the overwhelming sensation or to give in and indulge in every single touch. 

He delicately pulled out his finger, slick with your liquid, teasingly dragging it across your stomach, as your breathing hitched in your throat. His hard-on was painfully pressing onto your back, and you shuffled slightly, giving him room to release his erection. His hand gently rubbed the side of your thigh, coaxing you to lift your leg a little, making your wetness accessible to him. 

His throbbing head met your dripping hole and you arched your back, pressing your hips downwards as he pushed into you, bottoming out in one shove, your leg falling, tangling with his as you lost control of your limbs. 

He hugged you tighter, pressing his lips onto your shoulder, moaning into your skin as he felt your warm, tight walls hugging his member. Every time you clenched around him, his hold on you tightened, grounding himself as he snapped his hips into you repeatedly. The way you were pulsing around him everytime he filled you up in one shove urging him to push into you harder and harder. Your body jostled with every thrust, your boobs squished between your body and his arm, sheets balled between your fists. 

He kissed your shoulder, moaning between words, “You’re, _ah,_ so _good_ for me.”

Mewling, unable to speak, feeling overwhelmed by the way you could feel his pulsing vein stroking your walls, you gasped, buried in his scent around you as he continued burying himself in you. Your back was plastered to him, sweaty and uncomfortable, but somehow making the whole experience even better. The initial shove was full of urgency and you didn’t think it could get even more intense, but it did.

With the amount of fervor he was penetrating you, you were certain you would be lying on your stomach by now, if his arm wasn’t tightly wound around your body, keeping you in place. Your nails scratched his arms, feeling him brush against that heavenly spot inside of you, sending you teetering over the edge of pleasure. 

You drew in a sharp breath, neck fully craned, back of your head pressing further into his shoulder, “Kiss me,” you mouthed breathlessly. He angled his head to face you, his pace not faltering, and connected your lips, messily tugging your bottom lip between his teeth.

Another breathy whine escaped your lips, swallowed by him, seconds before you trembled in his arms as your walls convulsed uncontrollably, incoherent words spilling from your mouth. Sungjin lightly bit the skin of your shoulder as he reached his own orgasm, his grunts sending chills down your spine. 

His vice like grip on your body loosened as he came down from his high, panting. Pulling out as carefully as he could, he delicately used his hand to prop your head against a pillow, watching you lay flat on your back, your chest heaving, eyes closed. He gently fixed your hair, pushing back the strands that stuck to your sweaty skin, exposing your blushing face. _Beautiful_.

Breaths stuttering, fingers tracing his hand, you exhaled, “Only you can make me feel this good.”

**Author's Note:**

> all my works are here for archive purposes.  
> more often I'm on Tumblr :)


End file.
